Companion
by GeishaGirl93
Summary: They weren't friends, just two girls longing for a companion.  AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: They weren't friends, just two girls longing for a companion.

Warnings: yuri

Please R&R. Enjoy.

Xxxx

Kin's lungs are burning, and there's sand in her eyes. Her lips are swollen, and her legs are bent at awkward angles.

Kabuto sighs, feels her cracked ribs and burnt flesh. He shakes his head like he's disappointed and reaches for a syringe on a table by the bed.

"This will hurt only for a minute."

Xxxx

It was supposed to be a simple spying mission, but it all went horrible wrong. It was a trap.

Here's what Kin remembers: bombs, screaming, the smell of smoke and burnt flesh, Zaku's body flying into a wall, his face a burnt mass of flesh, Dosu's body a sizzling mass, flames licking at her back, the feeling of something heavy coming down on her legs.

Xxxx

Kin bites her tongue to keep herself from screaming. Kabuto jerks her bones back into place. He wipes sweat off his forehead and pushes his silver hair out of his eyes. He looks up at her, black eyes unreadable.

"I'll be right back with a cast."

He leaves Kin alone with the smell of disinfectant.

Xxxx

Zaku and Dosu are still alive, and Kin rapidly blinks to halt the tears that threaten to leak out.

"They're both in critical condition, but they're fine." Kabuto says, and he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You're all very lucky."

When he leaves, Kin allows herself to cry.

Xxxx

Tayuya visits her after a week in the hospital. At first, they sit in an uncomfortable silence, Tayuya's fingers working with a strand of her hair. It's Kin that speaks first.

"How's Kimimaro?"

Tayuya blinks, and then she relaxes slightly. "He's getting worse. Kabuto says there's nothing else he can do."

"His disease has progressed that rapidly?"

"Yeah," Tayuya leans forward, elbows on her thighs. "Kabuto says since he doesn't have any records of his clan's history, he can't come up with a cure."

Kin nods slowly, and Tayuya clasps her hands together. "How are Zaku and Dosu?"

"They're alive, recovering from their surgeries."

A suffocating silence; Tayuya shifts her gaze towards the far wall, and Kin stares up at the ceiling.

"Why did you come here?" Kin rolls her head to look over at Tayuya.

Tayuya sighs. "Like I fucking know. Guilt maybe? I thought maybe you could use the company."

Kin smiles. "You do have a soft side."

Tayuya scoffs and Kin laughs.

Xxxx

While Kin is learning how to walk again, she stumbles and hits the floor with a heavy thud. She bites her tongue, and there are stars dancing in front of her eyes. Tears sting her eyes, and her ribs are aching.

She hears the door to the therapy room creak open, and there's the steady thump of feet on the wooden floor.

"Hey, you alright?"

Kin blinks away the haze that's in front of her eyes, and when the vision clears, she can clearly see Tayuya's face.

"Kin, can you hear me?"

It takes Kin a minute to respond. She swallows the blood that's collected on her tongue, and she slowly sits up, Tayuya's hands supporting her lower back.

"I'm okay," Kin grunts when a sharp pain shoots through her back, "just a little banged up."

Tayuya's brows furrow together, but she seems satisified. She helps Kin to her feet, and Kin leans against a rail for support.

"You sure you alright?" Tayuya asks again, and Kin nods.

"I'm fine," Kin says definitely, and Tayuya stands there for another five minutes before she finally leaves without another word.

Kin's back is warm where Tayuya's hands were.

Xxxx

"Rumor has it that this city is built on bodies." Kin sits at the foot of the bed, and Tayuya is braiding her hair.

"Bodies and memories," Tayuya sniffs. "This place is a fucking ghost city, one giant memory."

Kin turns slightly. "What do you mean?'

"At night, people scream. These aren't normal screams. These screams tear at your soul and make your blood boil. When people die here, they're bound here."

Kin wants to ask if Tayuya has ever seen a ghost, but the look on Tayuya's face keeps her quiet.

Xxxx

Kin wakes up to the sound of a child screaming.

She bolts upright in her bed, heart hammering in her chest. The scream is in her ears, and she glances around the room, eyes wide. Her skin is slick with sweat, and the salt burns her eyes.

"Hello?" Kin's voice sounds meek, and she clears her voice and shakes her head. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

There's a humid silence, and then, the scream comes back again, louder. Kin lets out a small squeak, and she clamps her hands over her ears and disappears under sterile sheets.

Xxxx

"I heard a child screaming last night." Kin says to Tayuya.

The two females are sitting next to a river outside the base. After convincing Kabuto that fresh air would be good for Kin, Tayuya managed to help Kin out of the base.

Tayuya extends a grape to Kin. "Rumor has it that during the Great Ninja War, children were taken here to be tortured. Wouldn't surprise me a damn bit."

Kin popped the grape in her mouth, and when a bit of the juice ran down her chin, Tayuya laughed.

xxxx

Tayuya's fingers are like cold spiders between Kin's legs, and she spreads her legs wantonly, her entrance glistening in the poor lamplight. Tayuya's hair is in her face, and she arches when she feels Tayuya's lips close around one of her nipples.

Tayuya glances up. Kin's face is flushed a deep shade of red; her breasts are red, and her nipples are slick. Her eyes are glassy, and her hair is wild. She glances down at Tayuya, eyes questioning.

"Keep going," Kin's voice is a breathy whisper. She spreads her legs wider. "Don't you dare fucking stop!"

Tayuya's free hand glides over Kin's leg, feeling the metal screws, scars and bumps. Kin shudders beneath her touch and Tayuya smiles. She draws her hand out from between Kin's legs, and Kin whines at the loss. She snakes her arms around Kin's waist, pressing their slick breasts together. Kin arches up, mouth glistening from where Tayuya's tongue had been. Tayuya's free hand works a Kin's sex with she maneuvers her own so it presses against Kin's.

"No man can ever do this to you." Tayuya growls into Kin's ear, and she moves her hand out of the way so she presses their sexes together.

Kin rolls her hips forward, eyes half-lidded, mouth open in a silent moan. Tayuya rocks her hips forward, and she sinks her teeth into Kin's shoulder. Kin rocks and arches off the bed. She wraps her legs around Tayuya's waist and grabs onto her shoulders. Tayuya's rhythm is steady at first, but then her hips roll faster and faster, longing for the friction. Kin meets her rhythm, fluid slowly sliding down their thighs.

Kin's breath comes out in heavy pants, and Tayuya growls and bites down harder. Stars flash in front of Kin's eyes, and then, she feels a wonderful tingling shoot down her spine. Tayuya presses against her, and they release together.

Xxxx

When Kin wakes up, Tayuya is still there. In the heavy darkness, she can hear children singing and laughing. She clings to Tayuya, and Tayuya wraps her arms around her waist.

When they are together, the screaming ghosts are quiet.


End file.
